Lulu and Gnar's Spooky Special
by thestripybag
Summary: I made a quick one shot for the holidays coming up. Something to meant to be cute and casual. Happy holidays! A new poll is in my profile so pls check it out.


A/N This was meant to take place after Re: Liberate started but I got caught up in other things. Anyway happy Halloween if you do celebrate it and I hope I was able to get it out in time for said holiday. Now enjoy the fluffiness.

* * *

In late October after centuries of destruction at the undead hands of the Shadow Isles the world is able to rejoice in the fact that the Harrowing has finally ended when the Confederations of Freedom assaulted and successfully purged the cursed land. Now that the world is free of terrors such as the mist, Mordekaiser, Elise, Thresh, Karthus, Hecarim, Evelynn, and Vilemaw C who has recently came back from the Void War can finally let Gnar and Lulu do something he wasn't able to growing up. With various wards already set up all over Runeterra the hooded heads towards the room of the Fae Sorceress. Upon opening said yordle's room at the Institute of War he is not only met by neon purple walls, stuffed animals of various jungle creatures, and a flustered Pix tugging futilely at his mini bat ear but also a little witch pretending to cast a spell on a mighty dinosaur. Before he enters to give them a teleportation pad to help them get as many treats in one day the protective hooded notices the summoner who snuck a camera into Lulu's bathroom. A few seconds later while holding a hand over his severely damaged mouth C give the pad to the young yordles.

C- "Okay Lulu before you go I have three questions for you. Name a Jimi Hendrix song that has your favorite color in the name?"

Lulu- "Purple Haze."

C- "Good. Now what is the action of giving a misleading account or impression?"

Lulu- "Boosting. (C makes a buzzer sound) Lying. (C buzzes again) Oh wait I know now, Distortion!"

C- "Ding Ding. (Coughs blood) Final question. What is a biological agent that reproduces inside the cells of living host? Please hurry too." (Coughs again)

? (Outside the room)- "Oh gods it's melting my flesh? Whhhhhhy?!" (Jaw falls off)

Lulu- "It's a virus!"

C- "Yay you won. Now if you reach into my hood you'll find two kilogram bars of chocolate. Oh and don't eat anything anyone gives you until I check. Also when the pad turn green make sure you step onto it or else you'll risk an encounter with the Sugar Psychopath. Now I'm going back to my manor in the Confederation to get my mouth fixed and tell the story of Purifier C to the other champions. Gurb bye!" (Teleports)

Gnar- "Shua Lulu! Shua Lulu!"

Lulu- "Alright we're going. Oh but grab your pumpkin basket or else they won't give you treats. (Puts away her candy in her hat) Now you come on Gnar."

Despite it still being around midday at the League thanks to teleporting and the magic of timezones the two children arrive during night at their first destination Bilgewater. With no more need to worry about undead the people of the Blue Flame Islands have begun another more somber celebration which actually is the second since Gangplank was finally defeated during the same day the Shadow Isle cleansing happened. They are using the time to mourn those they have lost to the ancient undead curse by eating the food that was favored by their loved ones before sending out small ships filled with offering to aid the dead in crossing over. Taking to the streets in mask and face paint to mimic the dead they once feared a small witch and dinosaur begin knocking on houses. While they might be in a good mood the former pirate city isn't exactly in a giving mood to the two young champions. The last house they visit is an old friend and former employer of their guardian. At the top of the city they find a large manor on the edge of a cliff a buxom redhead answers the door. Thanks to her hooded friend and his army the ex-bounty hunter was able to defeat Gangplank's revenge fleet so of course Sarah was more than willing to buy the two younglings candy for when they came. Upon opening the door however like the hangover she suffered after winning Bilgewater a thought pierced her head. Amidst all of the partying she drunkenly devoured the two sugar skulls called calaveras. Panicking to answer the trick or treaters at her door the skull faced Miss Fortune runs into the vault she had built into her basement.

Lulu- "Do you think Miss Fortune is home?"

Gnar- "Bah nogo! (Starts to pout) Drogal."

Lulu- "Aww. (Starts to hugs Gnar) Don't worry we have plenty of other houses to go to and all of the people in town must be grouchy about being sick. I mean why else would they all smell like medicine. (Takes her chocolate out) Here Gnar you can have a piece of my candy."

MF- "Wait! I have the gift of gold coins. (Gives a fake bow) Now please accept this tribute so you don't crush my house Dino Gnar or curse me all mighty Wicked Lulu."

Lulu- (Points her staffs) "You shall not be cursed this night lady Fortune. (Smiles) Thanks you."

After explaining to Gnar that the coins aren't chocolate but can be used to buy such coins the two step onto the now green device. As the young treat seekers disappear a scarred right hand clenches in anger at missing her prey with only its sweet scent to sate her for now. The land of Ionia has a much larger bounty for Lulu and Gnar to devour. In the capital Palicidium the young champions meet a group of orphans from the same one that took care of Mr. C and Miss Buvelle. Together they are able to hit many houses before the candles in the various lanterns which while most are traditional pumpkins there are also watermelons as well as other random vegetables. Despite splitting a large sum of candy our young yordles get a bit greedy and decide to see if they can get more houses done. A few minutes pass before the green light starts to beep and with it the last candles are out. On the top of a hill overlooking the city a beam of moonlight starts to escape the clouds. It reveals a horse named Ulemko with fur as black as midnight, red eyes, no lips over its razor sharp teeth and an annoyed expression on its face. The demon being still can't believe that its user would allow Riven who is currently crazed and has traded her armor pieces including the glove on her scarred right hand for a long billowing robe to borrow it so that the sugar needing woman could chase two kids for their candy. With a slap on the horse's neck the Exile screams out an ancient battle cry for chasing people.

Riven- "Chocolate! (Raises her sword) Chocolate! (Starts to race downhill) Chocolate!"

Gnar- (Notices Riven) "Suga Pico"

Lulu- "Oh noooo! You're right Gnar it is her. Run! (Grabs Gnar's hand)

Riven- "Chocolate!" (Rears up Ulemko)

Even with both Hyper and Whimsy active the two yordles are still caught up to by Dullahan Riven. Ulemko is too busy rolling its eyes at the name Riven choose when going out tonight since the name is a bit insulting to the stallion's normal rider. Either way while C's horse is gnawing on a watermelon thinking it to be a deformed human head the Sugar Psychopath is currently shaking down Lulu literally for her candy. With the noxian distracted with his friend Gnar manages to sneak out his own bar of chocolate and with all the might his furry arms can muster the four year old throws it. With one final Chocolate! The crazy woman chases her prey and both children step onto the teleportation pad. Arriving in Piltover Gnar starts to wipe his tears away at having to lose his candy bar. He is quickly snapped out of it as a firework burst overhead and is stops to stare at the pretty colors. Lulu puts an illusion over the two to make them appear as human children before she tugs on a warden's uniform. The burly man tells the two to be careful tonight and to avoid the adult's who are heading towards the mysterious gunner's effigy burning celebration. Heading the advice given to them after learning their lesson about not following warnings both younglings begin to head away from the bright glow of flames down the street. While they don't receive candy each house does give them copper gears and pastries such as apple pie, shortcake, and eton mess are handed out from the local stores. After finishing much of the houses they approach a mansion and the person who answers the door is a familiar cyborg to the boomerang tossing champion.

Camille- "So you two are here why? I thought I heard a rumor that C takes care of you both. Either way I would advice both of you leave."

?- "Grand auntie Camille who is at the door?"

A young girl who has yet to reach double digits in age appears at the top of the staircase. She is dressed like her favorite champion and even has practiced for weeks walking in tin foil wrapped high heels to match her. Before the young master of the Ferros clan can make it down such grand steps she trips but is caught by the first cyborg. Seeing her work messed up Camille produces a comb to fix the blonde haired girl who can't help but smile in excitement.

Camille- "Lily you must be more careful. I know you think I'm awe inspiring but I don't want you to wind up augmented because you broke a leg. (Pinches the young girl's cheeks) Also you still have yet to take off your costume."

Lily- "Awww. (Rubs her cheeks) But auntie I wanted to look like you a bit longer after all you are my favorite champion. (Looks past the door) Hello guest. (Curtsy) Welcome to the Ferros household. Sadly we do not give out treats on Gunner Day but I would still like to formally invite you both to a meal." (End curtsy)

Camille- "Young master are you sure that is wise. After all these two are not just yordles but are champions as well. I know your untrained eyes see two regular children but they are in fact known as Gnar and Lulu." (The illusion drops)

Lily- "*gasp* Really?! Then we must let them in. Supper is almost ready too and we can't have such esteemed beings leave. Also (Picks up Gnar) he's so cute!" (Gnar simply stares at Camille)

Camille- (Grabs Gnar away) "Uh uh uh a lady never dirties her hands. Very well young master I will allow them in."

While Lulu is walking with Lily and explaining how the two yordles have been traveling the world Camille can only stare at Gnar while having PTSD flashbacks of Mega Gnar in top and the tiny Gnar has the same memories but of her. An hour later after consuming a hearty meal Camille gets asked by her niece to explain the holiday to the two guest. The elder tells the younglings that decades ago when Zaun had won the civil war thanks largely to the Gunner hooded that Piltover formed groups to burn the likeness of the stranger. After a while it became a tradition to do so but to also remember why Zaun chose to broke off by doing the opposite of what they originally did by handing out begging change and food. With a literal green light telling them to learn both champions leave the elder one to put her Grandniece to sleep after said heiress starts to yawn. Several more trips to various city states except Targon as they already had Apokries back in February both children finally arrive in the crisp autumn air of the Confederation. They approach a small camp fire where Jinx is lying unconscious with a smashed electric guitar nearby. C is finishing a s'more when he notices the two nearing him and proceeds to hand them their own. Both the Fae Sorceress and the Missing Link hand off their filled pumpkin and hat to the guardian. Taking all the treats they gathered into his hood the young man gives them back their candy holding devices. Riven jumps out of a bush but is staff kicked in the head by the hooded.

C- "That was for back in January when you made my oven explode because you wanted to horde the pot brownies. So did you two have fun?"

Lulu- "Yeah!"

Gnar- "Hoya!"

C- "Alright take my hands and we'll go around the C. F. Oh and Gnar I'll give two of those chocolate bars from earlier for that sacrifice you made in Ionia little buddy. (Pats Gnar's head) Now let's go get some more candy. (Kneels near Riven) Thanks for keeping an eye on them but if you shake her like that again I will taser you. Okay let's go."

* * *

A/N Happy whatever you reading celebrate. I wanted to do something quick for the holidays and I'm glad I could. This was meant to go into a different chapter about Purifier C but I would have felt bad not putting it out with Halloween around the corner as well as all the other holidays. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this and that you enjoy your celebrations in whatever they are. From Gnar and Lulu Happy Day of the Dead, Guy Fawkes day, and Halloween! Be nice to each other god damn it and peace out! :)


End file.
